Family Gift
by rockhotch31
Summary: The annual Hotchner family Christmas visit to Haley's grave provides Jack some answers he's been seeking. This is another story in my continuing "Family" series featuring my OC Cait Hotchner.


**A/N: I've had this story on my radar for a couple of years. But I didn't feel the time was right. Now I do. When you read, you'll understand.**

 **All rights to the** _ **Criminal Minds**_ **characters belong to Mark Gordon Studios, CBS and ABC Studios. No rant; it's Christmas. My holiday spirit lets the idiots skate. This one time only.**

 ***Knightly bow***

 ***Points to the tissue box* Yup, one of those.**

Chapter 1

Cait and Aaron lay in bed together late Christmas Eve evening. The family had enjoyed their traditional Christmas Eve dinner and attended church service together. The roaring fire the older boys had built after church was dying down. Enjoying the glow of the dying embers on the other side of the double facing fireplace that was in their master bedroom, Cait rubbed Aaron's thigh. All the boys were sleeping upstairs in their rooms. Of course, Lauren was sleeping with Matt and Andi with Mike.

"I hate that the girls are so estranged from their families. It doesn't seem right. And it doesn't seem right for me to think I enjoy having them here."

"I feel the same way Doc," Aaron said, kissing her. "They are taking a stand on their principles. We have to support that; and them."

"I know Aaron," Cait said. "It still hurts. Christmas is the time to spend with family."

"Which would mean the boys could possibly not be here Doc."

"I get that Aaron. That was one of Mark's and my many battles. Pittsburgh, California or here." Cait though for a second. "God I hated Pittsburgh."

Aaron slightly laughed. "When's the last time you were in California for Christmas?"

Cait lightly slapped his leg. "That's not fair; this is the boy's home. And mine. Christmas is all about being home." Aaron smiled. "And snow on the ground; the whole Christmas picture. I really don't miss Christmas in California. I told mom and dad how I felt years ago."

"I'm glad they're here this Christmas," Aaron said, kissing Cait again.

"So am I," Cait smiled back at him, rolling on her back out of his arms. She looked at him. "I think this is the year."

Aaron deeply sighed. "So do I."

Cait smiled at him. "Why mom and dad might have fudged on the five year rotation between their kids."

"With a little push from you?"

"He's been asking some questions Aaron."

"To you?"

Cait shook her head. "No; Michael."

"Who filled mom in," Aaron smiled.

"Part of his job as older brother," Cait smiled at Aaron.

Aaron paused for a second. "Do you think Jack is old enough to handle it?"

Cait looked him in the eye. "I think he needs to know it all. Mike tells me his memories are butting heads with his intelligence. He needs answers Aaron. And he's old enough to hear those answers. Finally."

"We knew this would come Doc."

Cait nodded her head. "In a way, I'm glad it is. He needs to know the whole story."

-00CM00-

Walking out of Christmas Day services, Jack looked at Cait. "Do we have to?" The older boys and their ladies were already heading to Matt's vehicle.

Maggie rubbed his shoulder. "It's Christmas Jack. And she's your mother," she smiled.

"I really don't want to Grandma," Jack said.

Maggie looked at Cait. Cait gave her a glance and then looked at her youngest son. "Jack, grandma is right. She's your mother. We honor that, especially today."

The two vehicles pulled up at the site in the cemetery and walked together to Haley's gravesite. Matt crouched down and brushed off the snow from Haley's gravestone. He rubbed it with gloved hand. "Thank you Haley."

"Thank you Haley," Lauren added, "Matt and I love you; we all do," rubbing the stone with her mitten. Aaron and Cait proudly smiled at their oldest soon to be daughter-in-law. Mike had slipped on Andi's ring yesterday afternoon in a park overlooking the Potomac River before heading for home. Mike and Andi added their Christmas greetings.

Jack shook his head. Aaron crouched down next to him to be more at his eye level. "Buddy, mom and I know you've been asking Mike questions." Jack glazed the Hotchner glare at Mike.

"Jack, listen to mom and dad," Mike said as Andi put her arm around Mike's waist.

"Talk to us Jack," Cait said. Jack shook his head. "Jack please; we're all here for a reason. Even grandma and grandpa. You've figured some things out. Talk to us."

Aaron rubbed his back some more. "Jack please; talk to us."

Jack hung his head for a minute. The cold morning air made it seem like an eternity. "It was mom's fault," he finally said, wiping away a tear. "Why she's not here anymore. I figured it out with Mike filling in the blanks. I'm not four any more. And I remember."

Aaron rubbed his back. "No Jack; that was all Foyet." Jack glared at him.

Cait crouched down next to her husband and youngest son. "You deserve the truth Jack. You're old enough now to understand it. Please let dad explain it."

Jack looked at his dad. "Buddy, do you remember the first phone call mom got that day?" Jack nodded his head. "That was Foyet, posing as another US Marshall. He got mom's number by killing Sam." Jack looked at his father.

"Son, he told your mom that Sam was dead." Aaron paused. "And I was too."

"He lied?" Jack said.

Cait rubbed Jack's back. "Yes he did Jack. And that scared your mom beyond any thought or reason. The two people that she trusted to keep you and her safe were gone. Your mom didn't make a mistake. Foyet was _that_ good to manipulate your mom to thinking he had the only safety net available."

"She could have called someone," Jack said. "That's what I keep tripping over." He paused and then looked at Aaron. "Why didn't she call someone? Uncle Dave? Derek? Anyone?" A tear escaped. Cait brushed it away.

Aaron shook his head. "Foyet scared your mother so much she took the lifeline she thought he was giving her."

Cait rubbed his back. "That's how they can work Jack. And why dad, Uncle Dave, the team and I work so hard to get all these people."

Cait put her hands on Jack's hips. "Look at me Jack." He did. "Remember when you talked to dad that day?" Jack nodded his head. "Your mom immediately knew that she walked into a trap. What she also realized with your dad telling you to work the case, he was buying some time to get there to help you both. But your mom knew by then there wasn't that much time. It was you or her."

Cait looked him deeply in the eyes. "She is your mother. She sacrificed her life. To save you; knowing that dad would get there."

Jack's eyes filled with tears. His weren't the only one. Matt pulled Lauren to his shoulder, wiping his as Lauren, Mike and Andi did the same. Cait stood up and looked at the older boys. Jarrod and Maggie wrapped the older boys in their arms. They all took time to reflect. Jarrod took his glove off to pull out his hankie for Maggie. Jack threw his arms around Aaron's neck. "This is why we come here every year on this day? And mom's birthday?"

Aaron kissed Jack's cheek, deeply hugging him. "Yes son; it is. You're now old enough to understand the real reason."

Cait looked at him, rubbing his head in Aaron's arms. "Your mom gave this family, our family, a gift," she softly smiled. "One that none of us can ever forget – and never will."

Jack pulled out of Aaron's arms and took off his glove. He crouched down in front of Haley's headstone and rubbed his hand across the black marble headstone. "Thank you mom. I love you."

Cait crouched down again, taking off her left glove with her engagement and wedding rings exposed. She put her hand over Jack's. "Thank you Haley. Without your gift to me, I'd have an empty nest. I'm having trouble dealing with that. I love you."

Aaron took off his left glove and put it on top of Cait's showing his wedding ring. "I love you Haley. Thank you."

Matt and Mike looked at their grandparents. Jarrod and Maggie shook their heads. "Not now," Maggie mouthed. The rest let Aaron, Jack and Cait honor Haley.

Aaron rubbed his hand across the other two. He looked Jack in the eye. "You okay buddy?"

Jack wiped a tear. "I am now dad." He looked at the headstone. "Why do I feel so at peace with all this now?"

Cait rubbed his back, swishing away her own tear. "You're finally old enough to understand your mother's gift. And why we honor it."

Jack rubbed his hand across the black marble again. "I love you mom. And I'll never forget." He smiled. "And I've got a lot people that love me that backs me on that."

Aaron put his hand on Haley's headstone. "I've kept my promise," he said.

Jack looked at him, noting his father's look. Aaron didn't smile. "What promise dad?"

Aaron looked at him, pulling him close to him. "Your mom made me promise that I would show you love." He looked Jack deeply in the eye. Jack saw love. "Your mom knew what Cait had in her home back then. Remember showing mom your room with Beans and Mudgie?" Jack nodded his head.

Cait rubbed his shoulder. "But your mom was smart enough to not mention that specifically. She kept Matt, Mike and me safe as well." She looked at Jack. "That means the world to me Jack," Cait said, rubbing away tears. "In her final minutes, she protected you. And me and your brothers."

Jack looked at Aaron. "Yeah buddy," he nodded.

"Thanks mom," Jack said. "I love you. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Haley," Cait said, rubbing her hand across the headstone again. She took Jack from Aaron, standing up.

"Thank you Haley," Aaron said. "Merry Christmas my love." He stood up, joining Cait and pulled Cait and Jack aside so the rest could honor Haley.

"Thank you Haley," Jarrod said.

"We love you," Maggie added, rubbing her hand over the headstone.

The boys and their ladies walked together to the headstone. The four of them crouched down together. Matt and Mike pulled off a glove and put their hand on the headstone. "Thank you Haley," Matt said.

"We love you Haley," Mike added.

"Merry Christmas Haley," Lauren and Andi added together.

-00CM00-

The family walked into the home on Deer Valley Road. Getting their coats off, Jack moved to the great room towards the Christmas tree. He looked at the mound of presents under the tree and then at Cait and Aaron. "I just got the best gift in the world," he smiled at them. He lowered his head and then looked at them again. "But I'm still a kid," he smiled, pointing at the presents.

"Matthew," Jarrod barked.

"I'll get a fire going grandpa while all the rest of you change clothes."

"I'll help Matt," Mike said.

Forty minutes later Jack opened one of his packages from Cait and Aaron. He looked at the box, his parents and then the box again. He looked at them again. "This is for real?" he excitedly asked. "I've got my own cellphone?"

"Yup buddy," Aaron smiled.

"Have Matt help you get it out," Cait smiled. Jack looked at her. "Trust me, getting a cellphone box open is an adventure."

They finally got it out and Jack turned it on. It immediately buzzed with a text. _Jack my boy, my pride and joy; you do not want to know the rules your mom and dad are going to put down on this. That said, I agree with their decision. Merry Christmas my boy. I love you. And you deserve this. Uncle Dave_

"I'll take them," Jack happily said, starting to type out a message back to Dave.

"Ummm bro," Matt smiled. "Uncle Dave is at Mass at Father Jimmy's church." Jack looked at Matt and then his parents.

"That's a no-no?" he asked with his smile.

"A big one," Aaron gently growled.

"Message received," Jack smiled running to them to give them a hug.

Cait and Aaron smiled at each other looking at Maggie and Jarrod who smiled as well as Aaron and Cait hugged Jack.

#####

 **A/N: And that's how you do a holiday Christmas with my Hotchner family. I just thought it was time for Jack to deal with the truth. I hope you all loved your present.**

 **Happy Holidays to you all.**

 ***Knightly bow***


End file.
